Psycho love
by SettsuHeel
Summary: What if Setsu and Cain werent just characters, but actual people? How would their relationship look like? Those were the thoughts I had while writing this and this is what I came up with...Hope you'll enjoy it just as much as I enjoy writing :) I down own anything but the story. Rated T just for safety (for now :P)
1. Chapter 1

She got me looking so crazy again. Just like she always did, from the very beginning. From the time we still lived with our alcoholic father and drug addicted mother. Just one look from those big pleading eyes of hers and I knew I would never leave her sleep alone if she wished me by her side. I often held her hand as we laid in bed trying to sleep in our locked room, the only safe place from the beatings we often got. I kept looking at her sleeping frame, her soft breath and her golden locks as our father yelled at our mother using language I never wanted Setsu to hear. Only thing I knew was I had to protect her no matter what. Nothing changed since then. Nothing but the way I began to see her. She grew to be a beauty to behold. Small waits, slim and small frame, long golden hair, even her womanly parts didn't get unnoticed by me. She grew up right before my eyes, never leaving my side. The older she got, the more she got me to look at her more than just a sister. And she was aware of it too, which pissed me even more. Her revealing clothes, wearing only black and collars made me fantasize about her the way no brother should.

We grew up having just one another. I was able to take her away from that place before something terrible could have happened to her. I knew I had to when our father started to notice her and the beatings I was getting were suddenly aimed at her. I didn't care about our stupid parents. Didn't even care about myself. All I knew was I had to take her away and make a great life for her. That was the only purpose for my life.

It was hard getting a job at such a young age, but I managed. Starting as a street fighter, joined a gang even just to bring home money, just so she could lead a happy life and study at school peacefully. It was around that time, when I got shot working for the gang, my current boss found me and gave me another chance at life employing me as an actor. The pay was great and I was able to quit all the crap I had to deal with. Only bad habit I kept from it was my temper towards people (which was already bad caused by our parents) and my smoking habit.

And still…. after everything I did for her….

She was late!

I chewed through another cigarette, leaned on the chair so I could watch the door. Clock was ticking and she wasn't coming. I was feeling uneasy. I hated not having her by my side, in my sight. I knew I wasn't the only one that saw how hot she was. I often saw guys looking at her checking her out like a piece of meat and just the pure thought of it made me incredibly mad. She belongs to me and no one else can have her.

Just as the thought crossed my mind I heard keys clink at the other side of the door and after a little fumbling with the lock the door opened letting me see her. Her face was just as beautiful as I remembered it, her silver eyes closing on mine as she put down her suitcase and put a strand of her waist long hair behind her ear.

"Yo." She said, like she wasn't hour and half late.

I just narrowed my eyes at her not letting her out of my sight.

"You're late," I noted following her with my eyes as she moved into the kitchen.

"The plane had a delay," she said casually as if it wasn't a big deal and went in about her business. I frowned and stood up coming behind her, towering above her with a look that could kill. And she didn't bother to tell me? She sensed me behind her and turned to look at me. Noticing my look, she just smiled narrowing her eyes showing me the sexiest look I saw since she left. She leaned against the counter motioning for me to come closer with her finger. She reached into the back pocket of her tight black jeans and then when I leaned down to match her eyes with mine she wrapped her hands around my neck causing my heart to jump. I felt her fingers graze the back of my neck sending shivers through me. Then she pulled away and smiled brightly.

"There."

I blinked at her, quite confused and I looked down. She just gently tucked at the necklace around my neck that she just put there.

"Present."

I looked back at her with slight annoyance. I was hoping for something else but at the same time I couldn't. she just grinned evilly.

"Expected something else?"

Not even trying to hide it anymore. She can read me like a book. Just then she leaned in wrapping her hands around my neck again gently running her fingers through my hair pulling my head on her shoulders holding me to her.

"I'm home," she simply whispered and I smiled into her neck.

"Welcome home."

* * *

 _It's finally here! Everyone knew I just had to write one of these :) Hope you'll enjoy it :) Leave me a comment to let me know what you think of it so far :)_


	2. Chapter 2

I hated feeling the sun in my eyes first thing in the morning. Like what the hell? I was sure I closed the damn curtains the first thing I checked into this damn hotel room. I hated hotels. I was always looking forward to getting to our little flat. It wasn't the flat I particularly liked, just the thought of it being ours. I groaned softly and tried to turn around in my bed to get away from the sun, but couldn't. it slightly surprised me when I finally began to take in the feeling of warmth pressed against my side. I looked down just to see a crown of golden hair shining in the morning light. Her chest repeatedly pressed against me with every breath as her hand clutched tightly on the back of my shirt. She was neatly cuddled to my side looking as cute as ever. Her beautiful face took my attention from her revealing top just for a second though. My eyes instantly found the deep cut in her nightshirt and I had to cover my eyes with my hand to not start gawking at my sister's breasts. It still made me groan though. I wanted to look. I felt her stir besides me, probably a reaction to my painfully sounding groan, and her silver eyes were suddenly watching me. Her sleeping frame looked delicate, cute even, but her eyes, those eyes. They looked like molten silver as they looked at me with intense passion. Those eyes, that were used to adore me and only me. She never looked at anyone with those eyes but me. My own look changed from a relaxed one to intense as I had to restrain myself from doing something we both probably wouldn't regret doing. The look on her face changed as she saw my face and grinned. I hated when she did it. Her eyes looked like one of a predator, a nimble and elegant leopard just before it catches its prey, the corners of her mouth turned up in such a sexy way it took everything I got just to not bend down and claim them as mine.

"Good morning nii-san," she said and leaned in giving a kiss on my collarbone. I just scooped her in my arms, the feeling of her small frame fitting into my arms so perfectly already making my day. I never wanted to let go. The whole world can die for all I care. Just let me stay like this with her.

I felt her soft giggle against my skin as she relaxed in my arms her small fists clutching on my shirt tightly holding onto me.

"Nii-san, you have work today," she said in a voice that suggested that we shouldn't litter, but her body didn't make any attempt of letting me go. Her words managed to get another dissatisfied groan out of me though and she giggled again snuggling to my chest. I smiled softly, loving that she was loving this closeness. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of our room and Settsu let go of me, making me frown. She threw another sexy smirk my way as she stood up and walked right towards the door. I just watched her hips sway as she walked, the black panties and a corset like top leaving so little to my imagination. I was watching, like in a daze, till it dawned on me and I sprinted out of the bed catching up to her just in time to slam the door she was just about the open. I heard a surprised yelp at the other side at the sudden slam as I took Settsu into my arms, not really looking at her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I half said half growled.

She tilted her head in the most innocent and cute way possible.

"Opening the door?"

I narrowed my eyes finally looking down to her eyes:

"In that?" I motioned to her panties and corset and she just grinned.

"What? Is that bad? Should I answer doors naked from now on?"

I just gave her one of my murderous looks letting her know it's not a laughing matter. I just pushed her away from the door back the way she came from.

"Change," was the only thing I said. She just turned around, the smirk on her face saying she got the reaction she wanted out of me and started walking back into the room with an extra wiggle to her hips just for my sake, as if she knew what a hard time my eyes had to try and look away from her. I opened the door after she was safely hidden away behind a corner and saw a stunned boy standing at the door. The moment he saw me his face went pale. I looked at him just like on everyone else except Settsu. Like on an annoying bug. He just looked down to the floor as I heard a shower start and my mind immediately started giving me pictures that weren't appropriate for any time and place, let alone just as I was standing before a stranger.

"Y-Your breakfast Sir," he managed to say as I just nodded and he practically ran away from the door leaving a cart with our food behind. I pushed it inside just in time to see Settsu walk out of the shower, a small tower draped over her small frame and I inwardly groaned again. I just turned around and pushed the cart into the living room not able to help myself and take a peek just as she was standing in the room in her black lance underwear, pulling a black stocking up her leg. I almost chocked on my own saliva. I willed my eyes away, but they still managed to take a peek or two as she put on her oh so much revealing top and as she bent down to get her tight little skirt from the drawer. I felt her eyes on me and I knew she was doing it on purpose. She was teasing me! Well not anymore. I just walked over to her, stood directly behind her as she finished getting dressed and she turned around just to meet the dark look in my eyes. She made a step back and I made one step forward. As she slowly backed out I kept our distance unchanged, approaching her with the same speed as she walked away. She made a final step, her leg managing to hit the front of the bed making her fall back on the bed, my eyes never leaving her. I just knelt by the foot of the bed and put my head in her lap. The smell of her skin after a shower was intoxicating. I just closed my eyes and I felt her fingers in my hair. I closed my eyes from the nice feeling. Her fingers playing with my hair was the best thing. Best right after kissing her here and now, tearing the clothes off of her and making her mine like we both want to. I know she wants to just as much as me. She even begged me to a year back or so. And seeing the pain and rejection in her eyes as I said no was killing me to this day. I wanted her, like no brother should. Her fingers never stopped playing with my hair. I felt a slight shiver and when I looked up at her, I saw her hand covering her eyes, tear tracks visible to me. My heart broke at the sight of it. It broke, because it couldn't take the sadness on her face, but most of all, because I was the cause of those tears. She didn't say anything. Didn't move. I just kept my head in her lap, defeated. Suddenly she sat up and made me look at her as she forced a smile through the obvious tears in her eyes.

"Let's eat!"

 _Another short chapter is here. Hope you all like it and Im sorry for the slow updates. School is killing me. Hope to be back to full force soon...Let me know what you think about it...your reviews make me want to write more :) Thanx for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

We walked down the street hand in hand. Better said, my hand was in the pocket of my pants and hers was entangled into mine. Not like I complained or anything. What bothered me were all the males looking our way. Her happy expression and bouncy step just heightened all the stuff that was already attractive about her. Her hips had that extra swing in them, her golden hair was dancing in the air behind her reflecting the sun like a mirror, her breasts had a small bounce in them and all I could do was growl at everyone who tried to get a peek even though even I desperately wanted to just stand and stare at her.

"And what made you so happy?" I said in a low voice, so that only she was able to pick it up in the amount of whispers around us.

"Am I not allowed to be happy walking by my brothers' side?" she said, her voice sounded more like a song than a sentence making everyone around shut up and just listen. I felt her big sparkly eyes at me and I looked back at her form making her smile so much more radiant. My eyes just narrowed after I looked at her again. Her cleavage was shown to me by her red and black low-cut shirt, her long legs on display in her black stockings and black leather miniskirt, leather high-heeled boots making her legs even longer that they already were. Her little waist just highlighted by a red belt around it and a silver chain clinked with her every step as it hung from her right hip. She pressed herself to my side more and I saw my hand fill the gap between her breasts and I inwardly growled. I looked back around me sending deadly stares on everyone looking our way with a renewed passion. We kept walking like this, till I felt her stop and pull on my arm. I stopped and traced her gaze to a clothes shop. Without a word I pulled her in and she squealed in delight.

"You're the best nii-san."

I just smiled softly so that she could see. My smiles were always reserved for her only. And she loved to receive them giving back even more of that clinginess I loved. It was a vicious circle. I spoiled her so she was clingier so I'd spoil her more. There is nothing in the world I carve more than her attention and love. I'll buy her anything that makes her happy even just a tiny bit more. And so, I was now sitting in front of a changing room and she walked out with the top that caught her eye in the beginning. It was revealing. Like a lot. It kept her whole stomach revealed, just her breasts and arms were cowered. My brain was in a daze. While she kept telling me how shed rip one sleeve just to make it look more edgy I was imagining to drag her back into that changing room and rip the whole thing off. I shook my head to get the thought out of my head and to actually pay attention to what she was saying.

"So what do you think nii-san?" she finally asked looking at me with molten silver in her eyes. I just kept looking her up and down licking my dry lips. Her eyes narrowed into a sexy smirk as she noticed that and came closer to me with a sexy modeling walk she used in her work. Before I noticed she sat into my lap her legs on both sides of me and her hands wrapped around my neck looking straight into my eyes. My hands wrapped around her naked waist feeling her skin under my fingers and she bit her lower lip seductively. I hated when she did that because I wanted to be the one to bite that lip. The whole world stopped existing for me and there was just her. I didn't care how it looked to anyone else. We knew. We knew we loved each other more than anyone ever loved. And we knew our curse prevented us from being together, while simultaneously keeping us tied together forever. I let out a heavy sigh putting my forehead on her shoulder and she held me close to her. No words were needed. In that one embrace I knew. I felt how deep her love for me was. And I was enjoying that love. I wanted it with all my being. Needed it for survival. It was like air for me. Her presence made my whole life different, from a black and white world into a one full of colors. Her colors. I smiled when I felt her quiver as she was getting uncomfortable in the same position for such a long time.

"Do you want that top?" I asked and pulled away to look into her silver eyes and she smiled brightly at me.

"I'll cherish every gift nii-san gives me."

…..

She complained. The whole way into the studio. And why? Cause I carried her bags as I bought 7 of those tops. I just smiled inwardly as I felt her cling back to my arm with a pouty face before it disappeared right after I gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Forgive me?" I said, not really apologetically, but her face was already radiating a bright smile and she kissed my cheek.

"Nothing to forgive. Just be sure you eat your lunch and we'll be equal."

I just smiled at her and pulled her with me into the studio.

…

We were late. Supper late apparently. I heard the pissed off comments from behind the door we stood behind not really caring. Setsu was happy and nothing else really mattered. I opened the door abruptly stopping the comment that was made on ourselves in an instance. Everyone looked at us as we crossed the room and sat down on a chair as I felt Setsu lean on the back of my seat, her hair lightly tickling my neck. It was a good feeling. I liked knowing she's right there. After everyone finished staring at us, the director cleared her throat stopping the awkward silence.

"Welcome Mr. Heel. We were expecting you a bit sooner but I'm sure something must have happened along the way-"

"Nii-san took me shopping," Setsu quickly explained stopping the directors rambling. Everyone just stupidly stared at us till I gave everyone a deadly stare and they turned away. Everyone but one. He wasn't even looking at me, just openly stared at Setsu and I growled to get his attention before piercing him with my death gaze before he understood and looked away.

"Shopping. I see," the director had to clear her throat again before she clapped her hands together putting the topic aside. "Since everyone is here we can start now. Welcome. My name is Ms. Asami and I'll be your director. We all gathered here for a new promotion video for Fuwa Sho called Psycho love."

The guy who kept staring at Setsu stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for your cooperation."

At that point, I felt Setsu's finger on my shoulder playing softly with the collar of my jacket and accidentally brush against my neck from time to time. Those light touches were enough to keep me distracted for the rest of the meeting. I didn't hear a single word they said as her finger was sending electric shocks through my body with her every touch.

"Now I think we should start with introductions," said Ms. Asami cheerfully looking at the blond guy standing so he'd start. He just bowed politely and started again.

"My name is Fuwa Sho and this is my manager," he said and looked over behind his shoulder to a tall woman that bowed as well. "It's very nice to meet you all."

I didn't pay any attention to anyone else. The gaze that guy had, just staring at Setsu, irritated the hell out of me. I instantly hated the guy. My murderous thoughts were interrupted with Setsu's sweet voice.

"My name is Setsuka Heel and this is my brother Cain. Since he can't speak Japanese, I'm acting as his translator."

We played that not understanding card often. I couldn't be bothered to deal with people. And besides, I got to hear Setsu whisper in my ear all the time her sarcastic comments about people in English, making many inside jokes just we understood. Can't say I wasn't looking forward to it. I couldn't help but notice the glances they took at her as she stood behind me, her hand on her hip with her usual smug look on her face. I could picture her perfectly, as she fixed a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. I gave another warning growl for everyone to back out. I didn't even listen to the rest of the meeting. I knew what I had to do. Act as a killer and scare the pants out of everyone. That's my usual work and I'm good at it. In fact, I specialize in that. Buried in my own thoughts and an occasional interest when Setsu asked some questions (probably because she knew I wasn't listening), the meeting went by very fast. Everyone cleared the room in an instant. Everyone but us and Fuwa. I stood up and started to leave in my own pace as I heard his annoying voice.

"Setsuka-chan."

I clenched my teeth as I didn't even bother to stop knowing Setsu didn't either and just kept following me.

"Hey, Setsuka-chan," he tried again and I couldn't take it anymore. I just turned and in an instant I was right beside the guy holding his neck letting his feet kick above the ground glaring at him. From the corner of my eye I saw Setsu skip her way to us and smiled at him.

"Get the hint now? Don't talk to me."

She then wrapped her hands around my waist from behind and stood on her toes so she could whisper to my ear in her sweet English.

"He's not worth our time nii-san. Or would you prefer to spend this time strangling this guy than being with me?"

As she talked her lips brushed against my ear and my hand automatically relaxed letting the guy down letting him catch his breath. She then entangled our fingers together and skipping again let me out of the room. And I didn't give the guy a second glance.

 _I'd like to thank everyone for your support...You're awsome and this story continues just cause of your awsome reviews...Love you guys and hope you like this new chapter :) Enjoy_


	4. Chapter 4

We were back at our hotel room enjoying some alone time. The speakers of Setsu's mobile were blasting with rock music as she lay on her bed and did her nails. My head was in her lap as I lay next to her, her occasional caress of my hair making me sleepy. Her presence was relaxing, her soft voice singing into the songs were like a lullaby for my ears. I loved her so much. I loved her more than a brother should. And I think I can say I love her more than most people love their lovers. My heart beat for her. Every detail about her existence was hugely important to me. Those thoughts in my head were normal. Almost a rule now. Whenever I was in her presence she erased everything but her. Nothing else mattered. Whatever she did was cute and sexy at the same time. At times, I even wondered. So what if she's my sister? No one in the entire world could love her more than me. Would it be such a sin to love her the way I do? As I thought that she leaned down and gave my forehead a kiss. I just turned to face her and she was smiling at me.

"You seemed to be lost in thought and weren't paying attention to me."

I smirked and turned to the other side giving a kiss on her naked belly. She squealed and laughed, I knew she was ticklish there but I didn't care. Her laugh was angels' song to my ears, and feeling her naked skin on my lips was exciting me. At some point, the kisses stopped being playful and started being passionate. I didn't even realize when my tongue licked her stomach, when my hands darted out to hold hers out of the way and my kisses were trailing higher and higher. I didn't realize, until I heard her moan. That's sweet, ever so sweet sound coming out of her mouth both excited me and made me realize what I was doing. Oh god. I quickly let her go and stood up tearing myself from her.

"Nii-san," I heard her voice calling me as I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I heard her voice following me and heard it coming right outside of the door as I was leaning on the sink, watching my hungry face in the mirror. I was disgusted with myself. How could I do something like that to her?

"Nii-san, please!" her voice came in like a sharp slap. I knew it. She was crying. I made her cry.

"Please, open the door."

I heard a thump onto the floor, her sobs now feeling like she was sitting down, her hand lightly knocking, pleading me to let her in.

"It's ok nii-san. It's ok! I don't mind! Please, just don't lock yourself away from me."

Her voice cracked and I reacted instinctively. I needed her in my arms. I know she doesn't mind. She wants it just as much as me. But I'm the older one, the one that's supposed to be taking care of her. Not taking advantage of her. With a heavy sigh I opened the door just to find her sobbing on her knees on the floor, her hand stopped mid knock, her head hanging low as tears fell onto the carpet. I kneeled down to her and took her form into my arms. She hugged me to her tightly, still softly sobbing into my shoulder.

"I love you nii-san," she said and I smiled. I pulled her away from me to wipe her tears with my finger.

"Then smile for me," I said and she sniffed before she forced a big smile, her head tilted to the side and a few tears running down her cheeks. I leant in and kissed her forehead, wiping away more of those tears.

"Don't cry," I said and she nodded. I then stood up taking her with me and sat her down into the sofa with me. Despite my complains she snuggled into my shoulder and played with my fingers all the while we watched some stupid show.

It was getting late. Too late for her. I obediently ate dinner and the dishes were still on the table, both of us didn't really want to separate for long. Her breathing got slower a long time ago. I watched her sleeping form for a while now as I lay on the couch, her small form laying right beside me and a little bit on top of me, the couch being too small for the both of us. I caressed her golden hair as it still shone in the light of the TV. I could never say those words to her. The moment I would wed both do something wed regret later on. But in this moment, when we were all alone and she was fast asleep, I could finally let it off my chest. I leaned to her face slightly whispering into her ear just softly, not really wanting to wake her up.

"I love you too Setsu."

…

We came early to the studio the next morning. Setsu was in a better mood than usual, which was already bad enough. But she chose to provoke everyone today, not just the male part of the population. Her outfit made girls look at her as well as boys and I had already hard time getting her through reception without the receptionist slyly getting her phone number to her on a piece of paper. I managed to take that from the girl before she could pass it to Setsu and I threw it into the first trash can I could find. I sat at the sofa in our room just glaring at Setsu in the armchair right opposite of me just drinking her soda from a can. My eyes followed a little droplet of water running down the can in her hand as it dripped off the edge and right into the exposed area of her cleavage disappearing between her breasts.

"Lucky," I mumbled for myself more than for her and she just raised her eyebrow at me.

Instead of saying anything she just smirked and stretched showing off her midriff a bit more than she already had, the amount of skin she was showing made me want to chain her to this room not letting anyone else see her. Especially not that Fuwa guy. She indeed improved the top I bought her the other day. As tiny as it already way, she managed to go a little bit further with it. She ripped off one sleeve as she promised, making it a one shoulder top, the other sleeve was ripped off as well, leaving a strap to support the whole thing not letting it fall off of her. The already provocative midriff she was showing before was shortened with some scissor work and small cuts in it made it look worn out but stylish. The part that bothered me was just one cut that she made. The one cut that made her red bra show through, as if the cleavage wasn't exposed enough. Her look was completed with biker gloves on her hands that weren't fastened around her wrists, just seemed to be holding somehow. How she did it I'll never know. The lower part of her body was covered in a pair of really short black shorts and high heels running right under her knees with some silver chains as decorations and her tight black choker around her neck. The chain in her lip clinked against the can as she drank some more and let me gawk at her. Just right after she put the empty can down, a knock came on our door.

"Mr. Heel, we're expecting you on set in…" a boy came in and lost his speech the moment he lay his eyes on Setsu. She was smiling provocatively at him as she stood up like a panther finding its newest pray.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be there in a second," her voice would have sound seductive even to a dead man. I growled. What was her problem? What gotten into her? Did she finally understand that she'll never be able to be with me and is looking for someone else? The panic that got into me from that thought almost made me forget to breath. That's it, isn't it? She's moving on. This is the moment I feared all my life. When she chooses someone else instead of me to hold her, to be by her side. I just sat there with my head low as all the terrible thoughts ran through my mind. The thought of not having her in my life was killing me inside. I didn't even hear when she closed the door and came to me. I just felt her hand on my cheek and I looked into her face just in time to meet her lips with mine. My eyes went wide as I felt her deep kiss on my lips, the feeling making all my thoughts vanish and just enjoy the moment. Her lips were soft. As much of a clumsy and inexperienced kiss it was, it was still Setsu kissing me and it felt like a best kiss there ever could be. She pulled back far too quickly to my liking, but then again. Even a lifetime of that wouldn't be enough. She still caressed my cheek as she smiled at me, the love she felt for me evident in her eyes and at that time I knew she heard me yesterday.

"I love you too nii-san."

 _I would like to very much apologize to everyone reading this story for the slow update. Alot of bad things keeps happening and they didn_ ' _t help to inspire me to write in any way. Your reviews did tho and I_ ' _m very greatful that even after such a long time people are looking forward to the story. I_ ' _ll try to post more frequently for you guys. Youre awsome. Thank you for being my drive to write more. Love you guys._


	5. Chapter 5

It was a little after two in the afternoon as we walked into the studio. We didn't exactly sneak in, but we kept to the side and went into the make-up room without anyone noticing us. A part of me was happy for that, since Setsu decided a black leather miniskirt that hugged her figure and a small top showing off her midriff was appropriate attire. As we closed the door behind us, the make-up artists jumped a little as I sat into the chair in front of a brightly lit mirror and Setsu dropped to the couch taking a magazine into her little fingers and flicking through the pages, her tongue licking her fingers for better friction kept my gaze directed on her reflection in the mirror. No one said a word as they worked on my make-up, just a slight humming was heard in the room as Setsu got bored and borrowed black nail polish and started doing her nails. A slight smirk came to my lips as I saw her doing that and a little gasp was heard from the make-up artist as she saw the corner of my lips turn up. I saw Setsu look at me as she heard the gasp, her eyes bored and sexy at the same time. The molded silver in her gave moved as she kept staring at me, till the startled artist got back to work. She then got back to softly humming a song I recognized to be from Skillet, her favorite band alongside Three days grace, and I just closed my eyes, enjoying the sound of her angelic voice. At some part I had to drift off, cause the next thing I knew I was done and ready to go, the room was filled with the smell of nail polish and nail polish remover and Setsu was staring into the mirror right above my shoulder and fixing her hair. I opened my eyes and our gazes met in the mirror, her lips forming a sexy smirk.

"You look cool nii-san," she said as her eyes studied my face and the special make up that was now there. She suddenly took out her phone and took a selfie with me, leaning a bit closer to me. Her smell was intoxicating. The light tickle of her hair on my cheek was making me shiver. I just stood up and wrapped my hand around her waist, pulling her to my chest in a tight hug and my lips pressed against her forehead. I felt her shiver in my arms before I smiled to myself and pulled away from her taking her hand in mine and dragging her out of the room and away from the shocked make-up artists, that couldn't wait but gossip the moment the door closed behind us. I just pulled Setsu closer to me, not really caring about the gossip. In fact, not even their gossip is as scandalous as my real thoughts of her, not even the fact she's my sister stopping me from them. That's just how much I really loved her.

When we walked out, hand in hand, every gaze was on us. The silence filled the room as I stepped out in my black leather coat that was slightly worn out, my black hair styled to fall into my face and party hide my silver eyes that said keep out to anyone who dared to look into them. My black leather boots clicked n the floor right next to Setsu's, as her high heels clicked on the color, the silver chain around them clinking with her every step. The short skirt was drawing attention to her long slim legs making everyone drool and her bare midriff made all the guys have nosebleeds. But the most beautiful part of her was her face. The sexy look on her face combined with her panther like step and long golden hair that slid down all the way to her waist and that sexy silver lip ring that attached to the earring in her left ear. It was all way too much. Everyone cleared out of our way as we walked side by side, this dangerous man and this sexy beauty walking hand in hand. Setsu's hand tightened in mine and my finger caressed the knuckles of her hand making her look up to me and smile. Just as we had that nice moment of staring into each other's eyes, the female voice shrieked out.

"He's so cool!"

We both looked the way of the sound as all the other voices started yelling one after another, mixing into loud noise. I heard guys complimenting Setsu and saying how sexy she was and I growled, the thought of someone else laying eyes on her made me want to kill off the world just so I could be the only one for her. But Setsu was on the edge as well. I felt her tug on m hand as the girls fangirled about something I didn't really care about. I just saw Setsu pout and wanting to get me out of their reach. I just smiled and let my other hand slide into her golden locks, stroking her shiny hair. The moment she felt my contact she leaned into my hand and a smile spared across her face.

"You're still mine, right nii-san?"

I just smiled at her softly, not wanting anyone else to catch that and leaned into her ear to whisper.

"For as long as you want me."

She just smiled and turned her head giving my lips a quick peck, startling me and everyone who was watching us.

"Be prepared to stick with me for a long time then," she leaned closer touching her forehead with mine as her hands wrapped themselves around my neck and her fingers gently touched the back of my neck.

"Incest!" was the next big shout that people gave as they witnessed what happened. But it didn't bother me. I tuned out all the noise around us and in that moment it was just me and her, my silver eyes looking into hers, her body against mine, her fingers playing with my hair on my neck. It was kind of bizarre, like we were in slow-motion. Until that moron stuck his nose in.

I was a bit shocked as a hand on my shoulder pulled me back and Setsu slipped out of my embrace.

"That's quite enough of you, you perverted siblings."

My gaze turned deadly. Who dared to take me out of my sister's embrace? I turned my head to the unlucky one as I saw the blonde singer with his hand still on my shoulder. I pierced him with my eyes and I saw him flinch and he took his hand off my shoulder. Setsu hung herself on my arm with a pouty face, also displeased by his disturbance. And her weight on my arm was the only thing keeping me from killing the guy. No one and I mean no one dares to separate me and Setsu. The room went silent as the mood around me changed. I was boiling with anger towards the guy. He shifted from one leg to another and slid his eyes from mine to Setsu. That angered me even more. I stood in front of her blocking his view of my sister and made him look up at me again as I felt Setsu trying to peak from behind my back. I growled a bit and people around me took a step back.

"If you touch me again, I'll kill you," was the only thing that came out of me, my rage blinding my ability to think. How dare he? The tense atmosphere in the room broke the moment when Setsu slid her hands around my waist and the rage in my face disappeared when I turned to se her burry her head into my coat.

"Nii-san. I'm bored."

Her hug was warm and very distracting as her hands slid under the hem of my shirt and I felt her fingers make circles on my bare stomach. I shivered from her touch, already calmed down. Just looking at her face was enough to make my day. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Let's do something fun."

A corner of my mouth turned up a bit for a second.

"What would you like to do?"

She pulled away for a sec to stand before me, her back turned to the blonde totally ignoring him.

"I'd like to feed you lunch," she said making me groan.

She giggled and took my hand dragging me towards our room.

"Come on. If you finish your meal properly I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

A dark smile crossed my face as I scooped her into my arms hearing her laugh and cuddle into my embrace, my earlier intention to kill gone. And with that I walked with long steps towards our room and closing the door behind us and closing us in our own little world we both loved so much.

 _Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter :) I_ _'m also curently looking for a new beta reader so if you're interested PM me and I hope we can work it out :) Looking foreward to your reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

I put her down on a couch and lay on top of her. My head rested on her smooth stomach as her fingers found my hair and gently played with them. She reached out for a bottle of water but her hands were too short to reach the bottle with me pinning her in place. I just reached for the bottle and handed it to her still refusing to let her go from my grip. She pouted at me cutely making me just grin in response as she attempted to drink while laid down. To no one's surprise, she spilled. A loud groan was heard as the water drenched her shirt, neck and hair.

"See what you did, nii-san?" she pouted trying to wiggle out of my reach to dry off. I just climbed more on top of her, catching her wrists in one hand and pinning them above her head. I saw how wide her eyes got as she finally realized what position we were in and her breath got caught in her throat. I leaned in and let my tongue taste the water that piled in small drops on her neck and I heard her moan of approval. My tongue didn't stop even after the water was gone and her soft moans were telling me she didn't want me to stop either.

"I can do anything to you?" I whispered against the side of her neck and she nodded.

"Anything," she reassured me as my nose went to tickle her jaw and up her cheek trailing small kisses along her pure skin.

"You do realize how dangerous of a statement that is, don't you?" I whispered in her ear as her breathing got heavy and she turned her head to look right into my steel eyes.

"I would do anything for you nii-san," she said, so much unsaid in those words but we both understood the meaning. I pulled away from her and watched her slightly flustered but still incredibly sexy and innocent face at the same time and then let my eyes wonder lower.

"I think we need to get rid of this wet shirt of yours. We don't want you to get sick," I said and she nodded her head not moving her hands away even when my hand left her wrists and went to grab the hem of her soaked shirt. I tugged on it slightly, my fingers brushing against her skin as a growl tried to escape my throat. My eyes were rewarded with more and more of her flesh as I pulled the shirt over her head letting my eyes feast on the black lace that decorated her already low cut bra. I threw her shirt away just looking at my sisters inviting body. God, I wanted her so much. I wanted to take her then and there on that very couch. I loved her with every fiber of my being. She was incredibly smart, sexy, innocent, talented…she was everything I ever wanted. My hands wandered back to her naked skin feeling the smoothness and warmth at my touch.-her hands wrapped around my neck, gently caressing the back of it as she pulled me close to her.

"I love you nii-san." She whispered, making me shiver as our lips met in that forbidden kiss. We both groaned with the feeling on our lips, my body going wild. I wanted to take her. I needed to take her. She was mine and only mine. No one else could have her! These thoughts went through my mind as we kissed, and I bit her lower lip gently feeling her almost naked form lean into me. I slipped a hand under her and around her waist pulling her closer. It's not enough. I didn't have enough of her. I wanted more. And she was willing to provide.

 _So take her._

There was that thought in my mind. Taking her and making her mine. Only mine forever. I would probably be the worst brother ever. But did I want to stay her brother? No. This isn't how a sister would feel if you kissed her, if you held her like this in your arms. Is she even my sister? The thought crossed my mind again.

 _Is she your real sister?_

I shook my head. Of course she is. I was there when she was born. The same little baby I held in my hands and swore to protect was now all grown up. And she was in my arms again. But it wasn't the world that threatened her but her very protector himself. I pulled away from her, both our breaths quick. Her eyes full of love and lust, same as mine. She was my world and I was hers. And I knew it would never change for me. But won't she regret it? I felt a sting in my heart and I pulled away. I saw confusion in her eyes as I sat up on the couch, my face in my hands. What am I doing? She would end up hating me. I felt her hand and face on my shoulder. Her slender form hugging mine. God I loved her. I loved her to death. She snuggled against me, reassuring me that everything was fine. That she wasn't mad at me. That she still loved me. I scooped her in my arms and pulled her to my lap, her soft giggle brightening my dark thought as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You still didn't eat, nii-san," she said and a smile crossed my lips.

"Then feed me. You promised you would."

She nodded and slipped from my lap to take a lunch box and slipped back in opening it and showing me everything we had packed for today. I obediently ate everything she fed to me, making her take a few bites herself before she took a big swing of the water in her bottle and giving it to me. I drank a lot, imagining it wasn't a bottle that my lips were against.

There was a knock on the door and before I could react, they opened. My sister still just in her bra sitting on my lap was enough to make the blonde singer open his mouth wide. I growled and slipped my coat around her shoulders shielding her from his gaze as he still tried to find his brain. She just hugged me and nuzzled into my neck, obviously wanting to make his thoughts even more messed up than they already were. I just wrapped my hand around her protectively as he tried to formulate an apology and closed the door behind him. Setsu grinned at me as she kissed my lips just gently this time but it was enough to make my heart jump with joy.

"He was lucky he didn't come in a bit earlier," she said and I formed a dark smile wishing he would have come. Maybe then he would understand she belonged to me and no one else. Perhaps then he would leave her alone and I wouldn't have to kill that son of a bitch. Setsu caressed my cheek with her soft fingers and erased the dark grin that settled on my face I just pulled her to me closer and nuzzled my face in her neck.

"I love you too," I answered and felt her hug tighten around me.

"I know," was her soft response as we kept on sitting like that, her in my lap with my black coat around her shoulders and my face snuggled into her neck. I would die for her and she knows it. That's what mattered to me the most.

 _I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me even through my long period of silence. Your rewievs are encouraging and always enough inspiration for me to write more. Even though it_ _'s a smaller chapter I hope you'll all enjoy. Nice reading! :)_


End file.
